dracakfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronika
8 gra 'W'''szyscy A tak wszyscyszli dali a dali do podziymia. Tam naszli pokój (asi jakisio velitelsko mistnost) z regalym ksiónzek, stołym ze trzema szuflodami a ciałami mortwych trpaslików. Wszyscy se puścili do hledanio a przegrzebali całóm półke z ksiónzkami. Afaëx cosi naszel w szuflodzie od stoła, ale teraz (neczekanie) zamias to zgrabnyć do kapsy, rzeknył (asi chcioł aby my mu uwierzili ze nima złodziej) "Ej, dziwejcie co zech naszeł" a wyciongnył ze stoła pieknie ciynzki mieszec złota. Wszyscy se hned rozbiygli ku stołu a zaczli to dzielić. Wmiyndzy czasie Afaëx hledok we zbytku szuflod a jak otewrził drugóm tak se mu cosi wbodłodo nogi (paść). Evelin a Edith se hned dały do oszetrzowania nogi a Gloin uz zas przebiyroł dalszom szuflode (kierom statecznie otewrził Afaëx). Naszeł tam dalszy mieszec a tak se musiało rozdzielować znowa :-) (myślym ze to nikomu niewadzilo).W mistnosti były eszcze jedny obrowski zelazne dwiyrze za kiere se wszyscy chcieli podziwac ale byly zamknyte :-(. A tak se nagotowały stoły, aby se mógli za nich schować a Afaëx se puscil do odmykania. Pouzył jakisi szrubowaki atd. atd. kiere owszem na tym zamku połomoł. Jak mówistare móndre przislowi "Co nieidzie siłóm, idzie wiynkszom siłóm",tak pusciliku tymu trpaslika kiery do zamku tak uproł ze odpadnył cały kryt, (potym uz bylo lechki pro Afaëxa otewrzic zamek). Ale z przekwapka co je za dwiyrzami se niekonało nic. było tam pore mortwych trpaslików a dalsze zelazne dwiyrze. To trpaslika tak nas**** ze se rozleciol a tak ubił do dwiyrzi ze wypadly z bantow a z hukym spadly na ziym :-D. W pokoju bylo kupe jakisich ciał (asi skrzetów a trpaslików) a gromady złota a drahokamów. Wszyscy hned zaczli grabać do kapes drahokamy a złoto (az tym co opasek nimieli gacie spadowały:-D).Po chwili (ponagrabaniu złota) se wszymli podstawca na kierym mialo byc toco hledali, ................ (nvm jak se to nazywalo),ale jak uz to bywo ............... uz tam niebyło. A tak wszyscy wyszli z jaskinie (niewszy 7 gra ''(Dzisio te je jednoduche) 'O'''rin a '''G'lóin // Wylepszcie to tu gdosi, jo asi moc niedowol pozor// Wydali se prozkoumawac jaskinie, po cescie myslym bili jakisi pajonki, ale nic takigo.. Doszli ku straszidelnie wypadajoncymu mostku, wytesanymu do piaskowca, a po chwiiiiiili wahanio przez niego oba przeszli. Niewiym przesnie jak, ale naszli poklad, trolla a zelaznom padaci mriz. Ja a jedyn z tych "jedowatych" plynow. Poklad wybrali, krate podgrzebali a tak uciykli trollowi. 'Z'''bytek + '''I'van Fighcili z megamasniemoc przeroslym pajonkym. Nic moc mu ale nierobili, Afaëx palil z kuszy a pojczowol se mec od Edith, Edith skuszala przerozne kouzla, Evellyn prala z luku. Akurat Ivan, jako jedyny robil jedynom nadziejnom wiec. Modlil se. Za chwilke zacznyl swiycic jakby miol naszetrzone swiatla za caly zywot, a w tym swietle se z megemasniemoc przeroslego pajonka stol pidi pajonczek, kiery przitym esce scypnyl. Nato se Ivan w bezvedomi zesunyl na ziym. Edith z Evellyn pohotowie zaczly Ivana ruznymi zpusobami przebiyrac, ale jakosi bez wysledku. Tak go Afaëx''' musiol zebrac na pleca a smyczyc. Co uz, marne. :D Doszli czasym ku stejnymu problemowymu mostku, jako Orin z Glóinym, a Afaëx zacznyl spurowac ze tam nieidzie, ze to spadnie a tak wywodzol, az to uslyszeli za sedmero jaskiniami Orin (Glóin ni) a prziszli se kuknyc co se robi. (Skoro przesnie to tak bylo.) Za pomocom lana a ''genialnego trpaslicigo pomyslu'' se podarzilo wszystkim dostac na drugom strone. Ani to niebolalo. Konecznie se zas wszyscy zeszli, a nawzajem se powyklodali swoje zazitki. Przitym wlyzli do wielki jaskini, w kierej cosi smerdzialo. Byla to kupa nietopiyrzich g....n w jednym rogu. Glóin se w ni z werwom puscil hledac skarb. Miyndzy tym Afaëx a Orin przekopali krapnikym zarosly pruchod do dalszej jaskini. W tej bylo pelno stalaktytow, kiere se strasznie podobaly Ivanowi a zacznyl ich jedyn po drugim likwidowac. Na koncu jaskini byli za krapnikami kostry trpaslikow, kierzi tam kiedysi downo tezili gdowiyco a z nieznanej przyczyny tam pomrzili. Na drugim koncu to wypadalo skoro stejnie. Niz byly prozkoumane oba konce jaskini, z jednego krapnika, kiery Ivan rozbil zacznyl uciykac jakisi srandowni gaz, bo niebylo inszej rady jak Ivana uklidnic niz piynsciom do glowy. Evellyn se tez chciala troche posmioc, tak niezawahala a nadechla se tez, ale byla rozumno a nierobila moc wielki krawal. To bylo dobrze, bo jak potwierdzila Edith - mozek skupiny, ty wielki nietopiyrze co wisialy nad kupom guwiyn, w kierej Glóin hledol skarb, pry reagujom na zvuk, a moglo by donsc do tego, ze by nas povazovaly za swaczyne. Naszczynsci twardo spaly. Jelikoz niebylo kaj isc dali, calo druzina se wrocila przez niebezpieczny mostek, az do glownego tunelu a pokraczowali dali glymbi za wyhybke, kaj esce niebyli. Tam naszli akurat dalszy mostek (uz w lepszym stanie) a za nic jeskinie, w kierej se kiejsi downo tezilo wyngli (prawdopodobnie). Afaëx tam naszel truhlicke z naradim, kierom se niesmi zapomniec zapisac do deniku! To be continued. 6 gra Orin a asi Edith se cosi pokuszali dostac z Ivana, tyn wyklopil cosi o jaksim Kájovi, ze to je theurg, ze go momy nonsc, a ze on zruszy to prokleti. "Nasledujici odstavce mohou byt pouzity jako jednoduchy navod pro pripravu snidane v divocine. Na vlastni nebezpeci." Zbytek druziny smacznie chrapol. Rano zrobil Afaëx ogiyn, jako ze na sniodani. Ynymze niebylo co opiykac, tak se Glóin wydol odwaznie do lasu na lov. Afaëx se wszymnyl, ze jego kochano kusza nimo tetive, tak dziynki genialnymu napadu Evellyn zacznyl motac nowom ze sznorku od dzwonkow, co byly na scianie u zakrystii. Jak dorobil, tak szel do lasa, ze pumoze Glóinowi cosi chycic. W miyndzyczasie 'G'lóin "lovil". Po trpaslicku se to robi tak, ze se wlezie do lasa, zapoli se fajke a szpacyruje od stromu ku stromu. Je to pomerne efektivni trpaslici metoda, a je widac ze Glóin jom niepouzywol popiyrsze, bo uz po chwilce naszel niedzwiedzia. (Teda jesli to niebylo naopak, a niedzwiedz nienaszel Glóina..) Jako sprawny trpaslik, po zvazeni swoich sanci na utek se na niedzwiedzia vrhnyl z kladivym, a zacznyl se BOJ. "ááá!! *Đ@$đ* #@{ß}#@* ý€$ałwajstyświnio*#@{ß}*#@chramst..... " Cosi podobnego zaslechnyl Afaëx jak se bawil z wodnim mlynkym, kiery se strasznie pieknie toczyl w potoczku. Na taki straszny krzik nieszlo niezareagowac, a tak se rozbiegnyl ku zdroju tego krawalu. Dobiegnyl na miejsce zrowna w momencie, jak Glóin majznyl niedzwiedzia miyndzy oczy, a tyn se to rozmyslil a zacznyl zmykac. Bylo pif paf, a niedzwiedz legnyl mortwy. We dwojke go Afaëx z Glóinym zasmyczyli do klasztora, kaj se z niego ukuchcilo sniodani, atd atd.. bla bla bla. 'W'''szyscy razym se wydali ku jakisimu magickimu zrodelku, na kiere se naroz Ivan spomniol. Byla tam akurat staro chajda, do kierej wloz jako piyrszy Orin, a dostol zasah jaksim szpicym, co wyjechol z podlogi. W chatce bylo pomernie utulno.. kiejsi downo. Teraz na piyrszy pohled bylo widac wielkigo swiyconcego grziba, a na piyrszy nadech bylo czuc taki straszny smrod, ze to posklodalo hneda 3 osoby (Afaëx, Glóin a Ivan). Kromie grziba byla w chatce esce kostra. Orin aby wywietrol zacznyl odmontowywac streche. Jak se do chajdy dostalo kapke swiatla, tak se grzib wypnyl. Jak se Edith, Evellyn a Orin konecznie (zaslugom Evellyn-inych zielin) podarzilo obudzic zemdlaly zbytek, zkondsi se zjawil Kája. Kájów úkol Zacznyl wyklodac ze aby wygnol tego potwora potrzebuje jaksiom zlotom tabulke, owce a rubinove oko. Ze pry jedno to oko mo krol w pokladnicy, drugi je ztracone w jednym trpaslicim dole, dalsze mo jakisi skreti boss w koronie, a dalsze je fucz. Po naradzie, my se rozhodli nonsc to, kiere je nejblizy, to jest to w opustenym trpaslicim dole. Cesta ku dolu trwala zhruba godzine, dalszom godzine trwalo odkopani zawalonego wchodu. Na dol do dolu kludzily 3 koleje, kolo wchodu bylo pore wagonkow. Jedyn z nich my nalozyli chrastim, zapolili a puscili nadol, jako test czy to je bezpecne. Bylo cicho, tak my uznali, ze to je bezpecne a kazdy wloz do jednego wagona a ficzeli my nadol (samozrejmie kazdy po inszych kolejach :D ). 'O'rin a '''G'lóin wyhybka ich ciepla jajsi doprawa, wagonek ficzol ficzol, przez jakisi mostek, dokopca przez wyhybke rowno az se zastawil. Jak se zastawil, bylo slychac jakisi klepani, jagby tam chodzilo pore typkow na chudach. Ynym chwile momentow potym co zjiscili ze to je jakisi brutalnie przerosly pajonk uz ficzol Glóin we wagonku spatki a Orin leciol przechynyc wyhybke. Jako kazdy sileny plan, aj tyn wyszel a Orin naskoczyl na wozek, kiery se wracol a pokracowali oba dali do hlubin trpaslicigo dolu. Tak tam chodzili miyndzy pospadowanymi krapnikami, az im naroz cosi krzuplo pod nogom, a uwidzieli pelno jakisich świycóncych roślin z pod kierych wylazowaly male pajónki. Podziwali a zjiscili ze to co jim krzuplo pod nogom byl kapeczke wiynkszy pajónk a tak raczy zderzili, a odboczyli dali glymbi do trpasliciho dolu. Tam uwidzieli "bludiste" z krapników miyndzy kierymi Orin w klidu przeszel, a Glóin se ceste musiol wysiekac bo by tam nieprzeloz. Nisz Glóin se dostol ku Orinowi, Orin uz zmykol zpatki bo se na nas hrnyla horda malych pajonkow a dziesiyńć wielkich. Dziynki wysiekanej cescie Glóina se dalo tam fajnie przynsc a tak se zastavili w nejlepszym miejscu w kierym se dalo zabijac ty pajónki. Orin siekol jedna radość a Glóin fort nic, ale nakoniec Orin ich zabil szejść a Glóin cztyry. Ty male pajónczki my rozszlapali a doszli az na kóniec tej cesty. Tam dogrómady niebylo nic. A tak se wracali az uwidzieli nad nimi most na kiery se niedalo wylyźć inaczy niz po lanie. Jak se tam obaj wyszkrobali tak se im az zatoczylo w glowie, byly tam barely pelne mioduli "dobrotka". Przehledali to tam, a naszli skrziń z ostatkami króla (dopiszcie miano) trpaslików. Orin hned usieknyl zamek a Glóin se z nim wadzil ze zneutcil ostatki króla. Ale byla tam krouzkowka króla (o kierej se opowiadajom legendy) a Glóin razym zapómniol na jakisi zneucteni a nawlyk se jom na siebie. Miyndzy tym mu Orin scignyl ukradnyc ze skrzinie sikire a tak byli obaj spokojóni. --myślym ze tu my skónczyli-- 'A'''faëx + Ivan '''E'dith 'E'vellyn = = - _ - L____________| L____________| L___________| -- O O O O O O = _ -- -- - Ficzom, ficzom, ficzom, ficzom, ficzom, vyhybka, ficzom, ficzom, zatacka,ficzom, ficzom, ficzom, ficzom, ciynzki kowowe dwiyrze, brzda, ficzom, brzdaaaaaaaaa BUM. Wysypali se w wielki mistnosti, pelnej pajonkow, roznych wielkosci. Na sundani wszystkich by niestaczylo, Sipek, sipow a megenergie, tak my zaczli ustupowat ku tym automatickim dwiyrzom. Ivan se rozhodnyl ze nas zachroni, tak zrobil pore krokow smerym ku pajonkom, a zacznyl rzykac. To se Afaëxowi moc niezdalo, tak se pojczol hul od czarownice Edith, a zacznyl lotac pajonki co uz lazly po Ivanowi. Chytnyl go a wlyk ku dwiyrzom. Dwiyrze se otewrzily, zawrzily a pojoncy byli za dwiyrzami. Wedle dwiyrzi byla jakosio zardzowialo paka, a tak po chwilce wahania se Afaëx rozhodnyl jom wyskuszac. Kupodiwu se nikomu nic niestalo. Teda na sprawnej stronie dwiyrzi.. bo po tej drugi se zaczly ozywac jakisi piski a gdowiyco. Po chwili jak to ucichlo a dwiyrze se otworzily bylo wszyndzi akurat pelno mortwych pajonkow. W zadu mistnosti byly jakisi szafy, a w nich jakisi brneni, mec, prachy, kladziwa, kusza, sipki, sierpy a mloty. To se nalozylo do jednego z wozkow a jelikoz niebylo kaj dali isc, tak my zaczli cisc wozek z pokladym spatki dokopca. .. U wyhybki kaj odboczyli Orin a Glóin my wozek zaparkowali a wydali se ich hladac. Potkali my asi stejnego pajonka jako ci dwa, z tym ze nas ani nienapadlo uciekac. Afaëx po nim wystrzelil, ale niebylo widac ze by mu to jakosi fest wadzilo. Asi esce gdosi cosi robil, ale to uz niewiym, sorry. se dopisze potym. 5 gra Niepamiyntom, ale naszli my swiyconce kwiotko, zabili jakisi mumie, naszli poklad, kiery nas skoro stol zywot, bo se zaczly przisuwac sciany, a naszli my jaksiom zlotom tabliczke. Nic ciekawego. Ja a zbili my a zwionzali Šílenego Ivana . Johoho 4 gra Po obiedzie w gospodzie w Orlově se vydali na ceste. Za miasteczkym (mimo dohled mistnich) se domovili ze asi jedyne rozumne reseni je se rozdelic: 'E'dith, E'vellyn, '''k'óń, w'óz a '''k'abanosy se wydali na ceste spatki do Úpatí. Po cescie potkali czlowieka (Šílený Ivan) kiery zacznyl cosi wyklodac o tym ze som proklete a ze niesmiom dali, ze se im trza wrocic do Orlova, a ze tam muszom zustac do smierci atd atd... Po hmm.. niebardzo owocnym dialogu go przejechaly. W Úpatí Edith skszefcila kabanosy, a z wozym se obie wracajom spatki.. Na noc przespaly kajsi konsek od miasta a na domowionym miejscu byly dokonce o dziyn rychli (asi se zadarzilo). Prawily se ze niebedom dziyn czakac, a tak se wydaly ku klasztoru, kaj se myslaly (nebo to wiedzialy?) ze se wydala silniejszo cast druziny :-P Doszly w momencie, jak.......... mmnt, to by nieszlo. 'A'''faëx, '''O'rin (a 't'rpaslik) se po srdceryvnym rozlouceni (tak czus) wydali smerym ku klasztoru. Klasztor to kiejsi downo byl urcitie piekny a zadbany, nasi dobrodruzi ho zastihli w nejnevhodnejsim momencie. Brana wywalono, wszyndzi polygani mortwi mnisi, sym tam jaksio (jedna) sikira, pore sipow pozapichowanych poruznu po okoli.. no maras. Afaëx wloz do srodka klasztoru, ale ani tam to niebylo o moc lepsze.. Zainteresowaly go jedny dwiyrze, kiere (narozdziol od okoli) niebyly zgorane. Dwiyrze owszem byly zlosliwe, a maloco se niechcialy otewrzic, to esce kopaly.. Afaëxa, aji Glóina torby. Byly plany ze se ich Glóin pokusi rozciachac sikirom, ale naszczynsci se naszlo z drugi strony okiynko, kierym szlo nakuknyc do mistnosti za nimi. Bylo tam pore (5) mnichow, kierzi se tam zabarykadowali jakichsi pore tydni spatki. Nakoniec teda se mnichow podarzilo przekecac, a otewrzili ty posmolone dwiyrze. Probiehnyl krotki wyslech, z kierego se druzina dowiedziala akurat cosi o jakimsi prizraku, co zamotol w bednach nikierym z braci, kierzi se potym zaczli chowac podivnie (viz obyvatele Orlova). To by bylo esce wklidu, ale jak se im zabronilo we wykonywaniu "naprogramovanej" cinnosti, zaczli byc agresivni, a tak jakosi se zaczla "wojna domowa", podczas kierej se wytlokli nawzajem wszyscy mnisi (kromie tych piynciu co staczyli zderzic) (a kumusi se jakosi podarzilo wywalic zpola brane :-P ). Jelikoz mnisi niechcieli dali spolupracowac, (niechcieli se pochwolic co majom takigo superfajnego po czym tyn przizrak idzie) bylo domowione ze wymyslom do wieczora *PLAN*. Miyndzy tym se druzina wydala do pobliskigo lasku, jesli nahodom nienondom Šílenégo Ivana. Nienaszli. Mnisi uzas niechcieli otewrzic, a ztroskotaly aji pokusy dostac se do srodka przez male okiynko, kiere bylo szczelnie zabarykadowane (*PLAN*). Na wieczerze trpaslik zegrzol wode a szlo se spac. Byly samozrejmie hlidki, kiere wszak naszczynsci niebyly nutne. Rano Afaëxa, Orina a trpaslika wicemene obudzila latajonco strzecha. Puvodnie owszem byla nad zakrystiom, kaj byli zabarykadowani mnisi. Miyndzy deszczym sindelow a podobnych pieronstw se zdalo jakoby z zakrystii wyleciol cmawy ciyn, kiery se pomernie wysokom rychlostiom pohybovol smerym vzhuru a miznyl. Dwiyrze do zakrystii byly (asi teda) fort zamknyte, a tak se Afaëx przesukol tym malym okiynkym (kiere uz bylo naszczynsci odbarykadowane) a otewrzil posmolone dwiyrze. W mistnosti bylo 4,5 mortwych mnichow (u XY to niebylo naisto). Afaëx se uz dziyn przedtym wszymnyl, ze sciana za oltorzym je jakosi podejrzanie grubo, a tak se mu po chwilce zkoumanio podarzilo przisc na to, ze by se tyn oltarz snad dol odsunyc, a jesli by tam tak nahodom niebylo to cosi, co ci mnisi tak strasznie niechcieli ukozac. Po odsunyciu oltarza tam ale byl ynym tunel :-( Nad tunelym byl jakisi obrozek pajaca a sloneczka, a jego wyznam poznol sprczany Afaëx behem chwilki na wlasnom skore.. Ta mu totiz zaczla gorec. Orin (a asi aj trpaslik) go naszczynsci ugasili (dzik jak cyp) a jelikoz se spolony elf rozbiegnyl ku studni na podworku, tak go tam teda spuscili.. W tym momencie prziszly Edith z Evellyn. 'U'''zas dokupy Niz se nowo przybywszym wyswietlil prubeh udalosti byl uz Afaëx dostatecznie schlodzony, a tak go wyndali. Orin, co chwila skuszol jesli nahodom pruchod nieprzestol fungowac, a tak tam pore mnichow zustalo lezec z popolonymi koncetinami. Edith, jakozto zastupce moudrych carodeju prziszla na to, ze by niebylo ganc marne poczkac az zajdzie slonko, kiere jak beje za horyznotym nieuwidzi ze se gdosi snazy dostac przez portal kiery tak zaciekle chroni.. No i miala kupodivu prowde.. Jako piyrszy tam samozrejmie wloz borok pleszaty elf (w taktickim prestrojeni za mnicha). Piyrszych pore metrow szel jak posmolony a czumiol na kazdy kamiyn czy tam cosi nima. Byly tam akurat dwiyrze. Za dwiyrzami (kiere se samozrejmie za nim zaczly zasuwac) byla mistnost ze stolym. Jak doszel Orin ze swiatlym ukozalo se ze na stole je 7 flaszek a jakisi napis.. Dali to bylo proste, poczytali napis, wyrzeszyli hadanke a Glóin wychlastol trzeciom flache, po czym se otewrzily dwoje dwiyrzi w rogach mistnosti. 3 gra 'E'dith. Wieczor se idzie do knajpy (na drugi pokus se uz wybiere aji takom co se i podobo), pije piwo a zekeco se z hostinskim, kiery jom poveri superdulezitym ukolym prziwiyzc kabanosy! Na noc esce przespi w skole magie, (potym co prekeco vratnego aby jom puscil), rano idzie do gospody esce cosi domowic z hospodskim. 'W'''szyscy dokupy. W gospodzie to rano wypado takto: Afaëx "siedzi" na stolku naprzeciwko Orina, oba troszeczke zdrzonzgani, a na gymbie fort toczom o jakisi wyprave, a co chwila ukazujom rynkom w nahodnym smeru. Troche wedle spi na stole Evellyn, kierom obudzi asi az Glóin, jak schodzo po schodach na dol aby cosi posniodol. Chwilke nieskorzi do gospody wlezie Edith (viz výše). '''Nasleduje (niewym w jaki kolejnosci): Wszyscy se powadzom skrz ohnostroja a Afaëxa okradzie hranicarka, mozna esce cosi. Nicmene po jakisi chwili se dohodnom na tym ze teda pujdom spolecne smerym do vedlejsi vesnice ("Orlov") popognac dostawe kabanosow, a potym ze se uwidzi. Po cescie se zere chupate kabanosy a wyklodo jedyn na drugigo frki. Obiod (po cca 3 godzinach priprawy ognia a obiadu.) Pore kilometrow dali se druzina rozhodnie, ze je czas isc nyny. Piyrszom hlidke mo Orin, ku kierymu se owszem przipoji Afaëx bo nimoze usnoc bo mu je kosa. Nejspisz przeslechnyl jak mu Orin prawil ze mo hlidke, bo jak se rano budzi, tak nad segom widzi hranicarke z !!jego!! nozym w rynce. Teda esce przedtym se obudzil Glóin, a tez to widziol. No Afaëx se z Evellyn tradicnie troche powadzi.. tak na dobre rano. Druzina tyn dziyn dorazi do Orlova a we wielkim stylu (ála divoký západ) nabiegnom do mistnigo saloonu (knajpy), kaj hneda z piyrszej zacznom wyslychac mistnigo reznika XXXXX. reznik se omowio jak sto, ze zapomniol a kajsi cosi, a caly posmolony idzie a poslesznie wydo (Edith, Evellyn a Glóinowi) woz pelny kabanosow. Ci trzi jelikoz nieobiadwali ich hneda zacznom do siebie ladowac. Afaëx zustol z Orinym w gospodzie, a podczas czakania na obiod im gospodzki zacznie wyklodac jakisi nesmysly. Dokonce se ich weznie wedle, aby ich nigdo nieslyszol a zacznie przedstawiac swojom teorie o tym ze wszyscy we wesnicy som dziwni, a ze uz tydziyn robiom wszyscy fort w kolko to samo, a ze se chowajom jakoby byli "wygumowani?". No po krotki naradzie Afaëx z Orinym odmowiom z czymkolwiek pumogac, ale tu gospodski spusci dalszom historke o tym jak mu 3 tydnei uciyk syn do lasu, a ze jagby my potkali tego jego Silenego Ivana, tak ze go momy przikludzic spatki ku tatusiowi... Tak ze objadymy okolni laski a uwidzymy noo. Wrocili se ku obiadu a do gospody wchodzi (asi caly) zbytek druziny. 1,2 gra 'O'''rin. Po skonczonej hlidce se wydol postarac o swoigo konika. Ale je pracowity a wykidze gnoj w polowinie staji. Od ?Ronalda? se dowiy cosi o jakimsi ohnostroju na wieczor, a tak se idzie kuknoc na rynek co ze to bedzie. Potko Afaëxa , kiery mu informace potwierdzi (a ulehcy mu o zlatak). Idzie z Glóinym rzeszyc pokus o kradez, a jelikož na straznicy nikogo nima, tak tam ztwierdnom na pore godzin nad papiorami. Hlidkuje na namesti, a wieczor sleduje Afaëxa po cescie do szkoly magie. Tam go konecnie chytnie, a bo se mu fort cosi niezdo, tak se z nim zacznie handrkowac. Jego o bawy o tym ze by byl Afaëx podvodnik a chciol akurat naobiecowac ohnostroj a zarobic tak kupe kasy se rozplynom jakmile przez glosny „rozhovor“ zaregistruje posledni z wybuchow ohnostroja na rynku. Oba biegnom davym ludzi z protismeru na rynek, jak uz wszak nic nima, dowiedzom se akurat ze gdosi zrobil ohnostroj a ze to asi niebardzo wyszlo. Niezrezygnuje z zeproszenia na piwo, a tak se z Afaëxym zdrzonzgajom we knajpie. 'E'vellyn. Siedzi se w pohodičce na swoim stromie, a naroz se wszymnie jak i jakisi brzidal szlapie po zogrodce. Jelikoz se ta neslýchanost opakuje, tak se rozhodnie ze za pachatelym posle vazke ac jom sleduje. We swoi pomste pokracuje, a tak wazka zpusobi ze Edith spadnie během vyucovani ze stolka. Jakosi se dowiy ze w miasteczku beje torg, a tak se ku wieczoru wydo to omrknyc. Na rynku se nieniecho zkasyrowac Afaëxym, awszak wyuzije situace a gdyz widzi ze ohnostroj se nejspisz konac niebedzie, tak prziniesie bedne z pyrotechnikom ze szkoly magie, a zapoli to torebstwo na rynku. Ohnostroj se podarzil, byl welice efektni, az na popolonom rynke a zploszony daw. Na noc idzie do gospody a rano drziszcze z Glóinym. 'A'faëx. Dowiy se z (wubec ni) tajnego zdroja ze se na drugi dziyn bedzie w miasteczku konac jarmark. Dostanie sileny napad, ze zorganizuje ohnostroj a przi tym zarobi majlant. Nakeco jednymu ze strazy ze dostanie sleve, jak zezynie co nejwiyncy ludzi, przekeco Edith (kiero mu skoro rozbije nos dwiyrzami) aby wieczor zrobila ohnostroj. Na rynku se snazy sploszyc co nejwiyncy ludzi, a potko tam Orina. (W meziczasie zarobi skoro 30zl.) Jelikoz se Edith asi cosi stalo, wydo se jom hladac do szkoly. Sleduje go Orin, a tak se powadzom na chodbie… 'E'dith. Idzie se zrobic meditacniom przechadzke, gdosi na niom cosi krziczy ze stroma, awszak nieniecho se wyruszyc we swoich hlubokich myslenkach. Na vyucovani przidzidzie pozde, a esce jelikož jom otrawuje jaksio wazka, tak se zrypie a je wyciepano za dwiyrze. Tam obieco Afaëxovi zrobic ohnostroj. ??? Wieczor owsem zpanikari a rozhodnie se nieriskovac przed wielkim obecenstwym ostude. 'G'''lóin. Pricestuje do misateczka z !tajnym! ukolym, a po dlogi cescie se idzie dac do knajpy piwo. Owszem mo celkem szczynsci, a tak przicapie hajzlika co go chce okradnyc. do wieczora siedzi z Orinym na straznicy a robi pisu pisu. Z Orinym idzie na rynek, kuknyc na ohnostroj, a potym go esce nasleduje do szkoly, jak se owszem zakeco z vratnym. ??? Na noc je we stejnej gospodzie, jak zbytek teoreticki druziny a rano sniodo u stolu z Evellyn.